<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” by newbie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612973">“Yes, I admit it, you were right.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie'>newbie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More adventures of an Angel and Demon in Disney World.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Yes, I admit it, you were right.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley smiled as he watched his angel devour his Belgian Waffle with warm chocolate ganache from the Belgium kiosk at EPCOT’s Food and Wine festival.</p><p>“What?” Aziraphale looked up after finishing his last bite. “Is there chocolate on my face?” </p><p>“Not at all,” the demon just kept smiling. “I like watching you eat, you get so much pleasure out of it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Aziraphale smiled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”</p><p>“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” Crowley stood up taking the angel’s hand.</p><p>“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale smiled taking the demon’s hand. “I don’t care about being right, I’m just glad you’re having fun.”</p><p>“Angel,” Crowley stood in front of his partner in crime for the past 6,000 years. “You love being right.”</p><p>“Well,” Aziraphale giggled, “It’s nice to be right. You’re going to tell me you don’t like being right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” the demon started walking into the France pavilion. “Where to now love? Shall we head back towards familiar ground? The U.K. is right over there,” Crowley pointed down the path.</p><p>“Yes,” Aziraphale lead the way. “Why don’t we finish up the festival and then we can do that space ride you wanted to try.”</p><p>“Really?” Crowley’s face lit up. “I mean it's nothing compared to actually flying around the universe but it sounds fun. And then on the way out we can do the big golf ball you were eyeing.”</p><p>“It’s called Spaceship Earth,” an all too eager cast member corrected. “And might I suggest the green side of Mission Space, it’s a much smoother ride.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Crowley sassed, “he likes it rough.”</p><p>“CROWLEY!” Aziraphale blushed.</p><p>“What? You do,” The demon turned away from the stunned cast member.</p><p>“Well yes,” Aziraphale started briskly down the lane. “But we don’t go telling strangers about our bedroom activities.”</p><p>“Right, right,” Crowley smiled happy his angel wasn’t really mad at him. “I’ll make a mental note of that.”</p><p>“Come on,” the angel took the demon’s hand, “you wiley demon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>